The Dragons
by Giusto Principessa
Summary: Lucy left the guild five years ago. Now she's back. But what happens when a stranger by the name of Lentor comes to the guild? COMPLETE
1. Coming Home

Hi! Comments, criticism, and reviews welcome! If you have a problem with me writing this story then PM me!

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, you're going back tomorrow," said Aquamarine. ""I know Aqua. I'm so exited. It's been 5 years since then" I told her.

**Flash back**

I was sitting at the bar when team Natsu came up to me. "Hey Luce. We were wondering if Lisanna could join our team." Natsu said. I told him, "Sure I don't mind." Then Erza spoke up, "No Lucy. We mean have her take your place. But this gives you a chance to take solo missions to become stronger." I froze. I was being left behind by my family and the team I loved so much. "Yeah. After all I was **JUST** a replacement for Lisanna wasn't I?" I asked them. "We never said that Luce." Gray told me. "Oh really?" I asked them with tears swelling up in my eyes. I couldn't control them and they just started to flow freely. "Ok then. I'll just be going now." I said before I ran into master's office.

"Master? I would like to leave Fairy Tail for a bit so I can train." I told him. "Lucy." He had a pained look but continued anyway, "Very well. It's your choice. But I'll have to remove your sign." he told me. I gave him my hand and the sign disappeared like glitter. Then I left after I said goodbye.

**End of flash back (normal POV)**

"I'm sad I left and I'm glad I left because if I didn't I wouldn't have met you Aqua." Lucy said. "I'm really glad I met you." she added. "Me too Lucy." Aqua replied. "Now you should get some sleep." Aqua told Lucy. "Kay." And with that they both went to sleep.

The next day… Lucy's POV

I stood outside the guild doors wearing the cloak Aqua gave me. I pulled it closer and walked in. As soon as I did the whole guild looked at me. I took off the hood and said, "Hi!" "Lu-chan?" Levy asked slowly as if she didn't know me. I wouldn't blame her, after all I did look different. My hair had red, blue, green, and silver highlights and it went up to my waist. I was wearing fingerless gloves and a flowing, spaghetti strap, black dress that stopped at my knees. "I'm home." I told everyone with a smile. "You're home." Mira said as tears came out of her eyes. I nodded. Then the whole guild cheered and hugged me. I told them I had to go tell master.

In Master's office… Normal POV

"I'm home Master." Lucy said. He looked up from his desk and smiled a huge grin. "Welcome home." He told her. "Now where would you like your mark this time?" he asked her. "On the same place and black please." Lucy replied. Master stamped it and brough her down stairs. Just then team Natsu walked in with Lisanna. "Listen up you brats! Our Lucy has come home!" Master yelled.

Natsu's POV

"Listen up you brats! Our Lucy has come home!" Was the first thing that I heard when I walked in. My head flung to the stage and I saw Lucy standing there with an emotionless face. The entire guild cheered and welcomed her. I couldn't believe it. Lucy was back. Lucy was back! Before I knew it I was running up to hug her.

Lucy's POV

I was standing on the stage then suddenly I was enveloped in a hug. When I came back to my senses, I saw pink hair and knew it was Natsu. Anger came over me and I pushed him away. "Lucy. What was that for?!"" he yelled at me. "What. What you ask? It's for **leaving** me behind 5 years ago and causing me to **leave**!" I yelled back. Natsu was silent so I continued, "You, Gray, and Erza left me. And your exact words were 'Hey Luce. We were wondering if Lisanna could join our team.' Do you know how it feels to be left behind by family?!" Natsu opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "You guys were all like the brothers and sisters I never had! I thought you guys would never leave me! But then suddenly one day you guys came up to me and asked if Lisanna could replace me!" I yelled with venom in each word.

Normal POV

Lucy's face went from rage to emotionless when she was finished. Then she walked off the stage leaving Natsu, Erza, and Gray with guilt all over their faces. Lisanna on the other hand was angry. She finally had Natsu to herself but then Lucy just had to come back. Lucy walked over to the bar and started talking with Mira. "Hi Mira!" Lucy said. "Lucy! Welcome home!" Mira said as she gave Lucy some orange juice "I know since you just came home, why don't you sing a song?" "Huh? A song? Sure!" replied Lucy. Mira said, "great the I'll set the stage up. "Hi everyone! As a special treat I got Lucy to sing for us!" announced Mira. Every one cheered. "Hi guys I'm going to be singing a song dedicated to team Natsu!" Lucy said into the microphone. Hearing their team name team Natsu perked up. 'Maybe she's forgiving us?' they all though.

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

_Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

_So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

When she finished the whole guild cheered. She left the stage again and started talking to Wendy and Levy. "Oh. I forgot to give this to you Levy-chan!" exclaimed Lucy as she handed over a book. "Lu-chan! Is this your novel?!" asked an overly exited Levy. Lucy only replied with a nod. "Lucy-san? Where did you go after you left?" asked Wendy. "I was walking through a forest when I noticed a lake. I slept there for a bit and when I woke up there was a dragon. She offered to train me, so I took the chance. " Lucy replied. When Natsu heard the word 'dragon' he rushed over to Lucy. "Did you just say that you met a dragon?" he asked . "Yes. And I met Igneel, Metalica, Grandeneey, and Eden. They all trained me but Aqua was the one that trained me the most." she replied. "Bunny girl. You're a dragon slayer now?" asked Gajeel. "Yeah. I also have the dragon's keys." said Lucy. "Lucy-san? Could you call Grandeneey? I really want to see her." asked Wendy.

Lucy's POV

"Sure! But we have to go outside first." I told Wendy. We went outside and kept on walking until I found a place big enough for a dragon. I stopped and said, "Open! Gate of the wind dragon, Grandeneey!" There was a white flash and when it was gone there was a white dragon with some blue here and there. "G-Graneneey!" shouted Wendy as she ran up to hug the dragon with tears. "I missed you so much!" she added. "I'm sorry I had to leave Wendy. The reasons I can not tell you but I'll make up for it ok?" Grandeneey asked Wendy. Wendy nodded her head with a huge grin. I decided to be nice and summon Metalica, since Gajeel did nothing. "Open! Gate of the iron dragon Metalica!" I chanted and I could see a surprised look on Gajeel's face. There was a flash of grey then when it disappeared there was a grey dragon. The only thing Gajeel did was smirk and say, "Yo!" I sweat dropped. I yelled at him, "Years of not seeing each other and 'Yo!' is all you can say?!" "Hmph! Summoning him was a complete waste of magic. And Metalica! Nothing! Really! You have nothing to say to him!" I yelled again. They both got scared and started acting like Gray and Natsu when Erza caught them fighting. "Hey Luce! Summon Igneel yeah?" asked Natsu. "No!" I yelled. "Please?!" was all he said again and again and again and you get the point. "Okay! Okay! Just stop asking!" I yelled, "Open! Gate of the fire dragon, Igneel!" Igneel appeared after a flash of red light."Igneel! Fight me!" he yelled. "Natsu. When the time is right. Lucy. How have you been doing?" He asked. "I'm fine! Just a of lost magic from summoning three dragons at the same time." I replied. He nodded. After about an hour or two the dragons went back. During the time they were there Wendy and Grandeneey were practicing magic and Metalica, Igneel, Gajeel and Natsu were having their own eating contest.


	2. Who's That Stranger?

Lucy's POV

It had been 5 months since I came back. The guild was as noisy as ever. I was talking to Levy about my new novel, when suddenly the doors busted open. The person standing in the front was a 16 year old girl with blonde waist length hair. She had neon blue eyes and was wearing fishnet stockings and white shorts. She was also wearing a purple hooded tee shirt. When I saw her I froze. How did she get here? I thought she was dead. She started to walk over to me while tears started brimming my eyes. I ran up to hug her and she returned it. "Nee-san!" I shouted.

Normal POV

Lucy shouted something the whole guild didn't expect to hear, "Nee-san!" The whole guild was shocked. Master Makarov came down and started to ask some questions. "Lucy, I would like to see you and your sister in my office." He said before leaving. They both walked up the stairs and into Master's office.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy do you care to explain this?" Master asked me. "This is my sister older Lentor. She disappeared when I was 4. I met her again when I was training, we were fighting a dark guild. I chased some mages outside while Lentor stayed inside. I finished my enemies, but I was too late. The building collapsed. I thought nee-san died." She replied. Master just nodded his head and mumbled a 'mmm'. My face brightened at the thought of something. "Onee-san! Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I asked hopefully. "Sure. Well if it's okay with Makarov here." She replied. His face lightened as she heard her answer. "Of course! Everyone is welcome here! Where would you like your mark and what color?" he asked happily. "On my right hand in black please." nee-san said with a smile. Master stamped the mark and said, "Welcome to the guild," with a huge grin. We talked for about five more minutes before we went down stairs to introduce Lentor.

Normal POV

Master walked down the guild with Lentor and Lucy. He pulled the microphone down and said, "Everyone! This is Lentor, Lucy's older sister! Make her feel like one of us!" Cheers erupted from the guild when finished. The sisters went down and Lucy introduced Lentor to Mira, Cana, Juvia, Bisca, Alzac, Romeo, Wendy, Carles, and Gajeel. Team Natsu walked up to the two and said hi. Lentor took a defensive position in front of Lucy. "You guys are the ones that hurt my sister?" she asked in an angry voice while glaring at them. "Nee-san." Lucy said. Lentor turned to her and saw her shaking her head 'no'. Natsu had a look like he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Lentor! Fight me!" he shouted at her. This time Lucy went infront of Lentor and said, "If you can't beat me, you can't beat Nee-san." "Then fight me first Lucy!" he shouted. "hnn" was all she said before walking with Natsu out the guild doors. Soon one at a time, the entire guild followed. Even Master was outside. Natsu got into battle stance while Lucy just stood there. "Fist of the fire drogon!" Natsu shouted while charging ather. Just before Natsu came too close, she jumped up in the air behind him and shouted, "Roar of the water dragon!" Natsu was hit but still got up. He attacked at her relentlessly. "Fist of the fire dragon!" "Elbow of the fire dragon!" "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" She countered the first two attacks with "Roar of the water dragon!" and Earth Shield but got hit in the arm with the last one. The fight continued for 10 more minutes. She decided to finish the fight because by now, they both had major injuries. Lucy gathered her magic for another attack. Natsu did the same thing with the last of his magic. "Roar of the fire dragon!" he shouted. Lucy shouted, "Roar of the celestial dragon!" The attacks both clashed and then there was an explosion. Everyone strained their eyes to see past the smoke. "Wakaba! Use your magic!" someone shouted. Soon it was clear and the one standing was Lucy. Natsu was on the ground barely conscious. "I told you. If you can't beat me, you'll never beat my sister." She reminded him. She quickly healed him and started healing herself when Lisanna transformed into a cat (like the one she used on Tenroujima Island.) and attacked Lucy from the back.


	3. We Must Leave

These chapters are copied! I know! But the 5th chapter and others beyond that _**will**_be mine. Thanks for reading.

I do **NOT** own Fairy Tail. Even though I wish I did.

The last chapter:

_Lucy was in the middle of healing herself when Lisanna transformed into a cat (like the one from Tenroujima Island) and attacked Lucy from the back._

Present time:

"AHH!" Lucy screamed out in agony as she was attacked from the back. Everyone inside rushed back out to find Lucy unconscious with a huge cut on her back. "Lucy!" shouted Lentor as she ran towards her sister. Lentor healed Lucy but the wound was too big and deep so it didn't heal fully. The guild members rushed her to the clinic. Lentor glared at Lisanna. "Why did you do this?!" yelled Lentor. Lisanna just smirked and replied, "It was her fault. I had Natsu all to myself when _she _came back." "You'll pay for this!" Lentor yelled again while charging at Lisanna with a sword in her hand. (It's kinda like how Erza reequips a sword.) Lisanna used cheetah speed to dodge the attack. "Lisanna. How could you hurt Lucy?" sobbed Mirajane. "She stole my Nastu from me! That's why!" she shouted back. "She never meant to! And I don't think he was yours in the first place!" shouted Lentor as she managed to cut Lisanna's leg. Lisanna yelled back, "He was mine! He was mine when we were kids! And he was still mine when I was brought back from Edolas!"

Lentor's POV

Lisanna changed into a bird and started scratching Lentor. I managed to dodge some attacks as but I but I got some cuts on my arm as well. "Fist of the celestial dragon!" I shouted while punching Lisanna in the guts. She got thrown back but stood up weakly, panting for breath. She charged and me again after changing into a lion. I jumped up and hit her in the neck to knock her out. I then proceeded to run into the infirmary as other members were trying to heal Lisanna.

Normal POV

Lentor was in the infirmary sleeping when she heard a groan. She instantly shot up and saw her sister open her eyes. "Lucy!" Lentor shouted as she bear hugged her sister. "Mmm, what happened?" Lucy asked. "You're in the infirmary." replied her sister. Lucy glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "Can I ask why you suddenly showed up hear Nee-san?" Lucy asked again. This time Lentor's face was serious. "It's the dragons. Their young are disappearing at a very rapid rate. If it keeps up, there will be no more dragons in the future." she replied. "Is it time to go?" she asked. Lentor only nodded. Lucy wrote a note before they went to get prepared.

The next morning when Mira went to check on Lucy. As soon as she found out Lucy wasn't there, she ran downstairs as fast as she could. "Mira what's wrong?" asked a worried Erza. "I-it's Lucy. I can't find her." she replied panting a bit. "What!" the whole guild shouted. "I went to check on her but she wasn't there. Lentor either. But I found this note instead," she said again. "Read it!" shouted a member. Mira opend the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_You were like my family and I want to thank you for that. You guys were always there for me and I couldn't be happier with you guys. Lentor and I have left to do something we most do._

_Erza, Mira you guys were always like a sister to me. You helped me through tough time and comforted me. I sincerely thank you for that._

_Gray you were always like a brother. Taking care of me, helping me. It was always fun to watch you fight with Natsu. Take care._

_Natsu, don't come after me. Knowing you, you still will. Don't get into too many fights with Gray! Take care._

_Happy, be a good neko. Take care of Natsu and make sure he doesn't get into trouble._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy and Lentor._

Everyone was silent until Natsu yelled out, "Let's go after them!" The whole guild cheered in agreement. The guild split into groups and searched the forest and town. Team Natsu was sent to search Lucy's apartment. Erza found a note that told them where she and Lentor was because she knew Natsu was going to chase after her. They rushed back to the guild to tell everyone.


	4. Starting The Games

Hey! This is the last chapter I will be copying! Yay! The next chapters will all be from my head! Thanks for reading!

Lucy's POV

Nee-san and I just finished questioning the last dragon at the mountain. So far all we had was that none of the dragons heard or the kidnapper. They didn't smell them either. We both thought it was strange considering dragons had great hearing and sense of smell. We had been at this for 5 hours so we stopped for something to eat. Lentor started eating some air while I was eating light. When we were done eating Igneel came and told us someone was here. We both guessed it was team Natsu.

Gray's POV

Natsu and I were fighting each other. I saw about to hit him with ice cannon but suddenly two cloaked figures appeared, one slightly shorter than the other. One punched him in the guts and the other did the same to me. new both landed on the ground. The shorter one sighed, "You just arrived and you're already destroying everything," "Typical." Said the taller one. Erza got into battle stance, so me and Natsu did the same. "How do you know about us?" questioned Erza. "Uh. Because we're in the same guild?" replied the shorter one. "What do you mean 'were' " I asked. "_Were, _sis_ .Were._" said the taller one. "Who are you?!" shouted a certain hot-head.

Narmal POV

The two figures removed their cloaks and Gray, Erza, and Natsu gasped. There stood the two blonde sisters. "Lucy! Lentor!" they shouted at the same time. Natsu ran to hug Lucy but when he came close she moved to the side causing Natsu to fall on his face. "What was that for?!" he yelled at Lucy. Lucy was about to say something but Lentor interjected, "That was for neglecting her and leaving her with a broken heart!" Lentor spat coldy. Natsu swore he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes but it was soon replaced with a blank and cold face. "Luce." He mumbled. Hearing this she got angry, "You have no right to call me that! You neglected me and you replaced me!" she yelled at him with venom in every word. "Lucy. Please. Forgive us." said Gray. "Sure Gray! I'll forgive you!" Lucy said again with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Why do you hate us now? Why not when you cameback to the guild?" asked Erza. "I did hate you. I just suppressed it." Lucy answered dully. "Anyways. What are you doing here?" asked and annoyed Lentor. "To take you two back!" they yelled at the same time. "We can't go back until we finish something." Lucy commented.

Lucy's POV

"Why?!" Natsu shouted at me. "The future of the dragons depends on it. Do you really want the dragons to have a future?!" spat nee-san. We had a clue to who it was and if it was true then we were in big trouble. "We have to get going nee-san. You guys can follow." I said plainly. We used a spell that gave us wing and started flying. Team Natsu followed us silently.

Normal POV

We Lentor and Lucy reached a cave they entered cautiously. They followed a dark and creepy tunnel until they reached an open room. Gray stepped in first and got trapped in a cage. "Aww. I was hoping to capture a Heartphillia." said a deep and dangerous voice with fake sadness. Then a man stepped out from the shadows. He was a short man, about 3 feet, dressed in a weird looking robe. "Grimlin." Lentor and Lucy said at the same time. "Where are the dragon babies?!" shouted Lucy. "Heyahahaha! If you want your dragon babies back then you'll have to win them back." He stated. Then all of a sudden the cave turned in a pitch black room. A spot light lit up to reveal a taller woman with a white mask over his face. "I am Mlyc. I will tell you the rules about the game you are about to play." said Mlyc. (It's pronounced Mileek.) "Why do we have to play a game?" asked Lentor. "If you play the game and win, you get your dragons." Mlyc simply replied. "Tell us the rules." Erza said hesitantly. "It's simple. It's basically a fight to the death or until your opponent is unconscious." she replied. "Only thing is. You three can't participate." She said pointing to Natsu, Erza, and Gray. "What?! Why not?!" shouted Natsu. "Beats me. I only tell you the rules." Mlyc replied. Another light turned on and it revealed a closed up arena. "Let the games begin!" Mlyc shouted.


	5. Death by Love

Hi! I know this isn't my story, but I made and will be making my own chapters from now on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the words left Mlyc's mouth the four were engulfed in darkness. When they lights came on, Lucy stood in the middle of a battle area. 'How did I get here?' she thought. Suddenly, Mlyc jumped from no-where and shouted, "Lucy will be fighting against Jerray. Fight until your opponent is dead or unconscious!" When she left the area a man about 5 ft. 6in come out of the shadows. He had unruly blackish purplish hair and was wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt. "Nice to meet ch'ya. Warning, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on yuh." He said. "me neither," she replied.

5 minutes later… (I was 2 lazy to write the battle :P)

"Ahh. I'm finally done!" Lucy shouted in joy. She had just finished the fight and Jerray was lying on the ground unconscious. After all that big talk he wasn't even that strong. All it took was a few punches in the gut and an attack from Aquarius. Lucy was a bit disappointed. She walked over to Lentor.

"Well that was a disappointing fight." She sighed.

"Yea."

"Is it your turn to fight now?"

"Yea." Lentor said smiling. "Good luck!" Lucy shouted as Lentor stepped into the ring.

"Hello. My name is Sereena Starlight. I will be your opponent for this round." said Sereena. She had aqua-green eyes and strawberry blonde hair."Round two! ... Start!" shouted Mylic. Sereena charged and Lentor but she dodged just in time. She landed a right hook swing on Sereena's left cheek. Sereena was sent to the ground and as Lento got close, she tripped her. Lentor got up as quick as she could but Sereena had already jumped on Lentor's back. Lentor grabbed he arm and flipped her onto the ground. She got up just as Lentor punched her in the face again. "Slash of the star dragon!" shouted Lentor. Her hand glowed as she slashed Sereena in the stomach knocking her out. "The winner is Lentor! announced Mylic. "All right folks, we are going to be having a little break now." She said while smiling slyly.

* * *

While they were resting, Lucy went to take a walk. When she was walking, she got ambushed. It was 2 girls. The first one had knocked her out while the second one put her into a bag. "We're sorry. But we have to do this for our mother." they both said sadly.

"Alrighty. Now our third and final contestant will be Nastu Drangneel." announced Mylic. "His contestant will be Ulyc (Ul-leek)." "Who's Ulyc?" asked Nastu. "Why would I care? I'm trying to find Lucy!" snapped Lentor. "Will Nastu please proceed to the ring?" asked Mylic. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." answered Nastu. As he entered the ring, a girl with blonde hair stepped into the ring. She was wearing a mask but you could see her big brown seemed dead. Like they had no emotion. But if you looked hard enough, the eyes seemed so heart-broken...so, so sad. They were full of all different emotions but the biggest one was despair. They seemed to be saying, 'Run! Run away!' "Get ready!" said Nastu. "Doesn't she look familiar?" asked Lentor. Erza and Gray agreed. "Her hair is just like Lucy's." said Gray. "Everything about them is just so similar." commented Erza. "Whatever. We'll find out later." said Lentor. Gray and Erza just nodded in response. Nastu charged and Ulyc. She stood there with an emotionless look on her as his fist was about to collide with her face, she jumped up. "Where'd she go?" asked Nastu. "Up" came her reply. He glanced up and saw Ulyc gliding up in the air. She used a little force and came crashing down. She landed on top of Nastu. The force of the landing caused Nastu to fall flat on his face. She jumped off his back and landed inf front of him. She was about to attack but she just froze. She froze as if she was fighting an invisible force. "Erza, Gray. Look at her eyes right now." Lentor commanded. They both looked at her eyes and they could see something. Her eyes were saying like she didn't want to do this. Nastu took this chance to get up and punch Ulyc in her stomach. She was sent flying a good 30ft away.

**Ulyc's POV**

'No! No! I don't want to do this!' I thought as I watched myself dodge Nastu's attacks. 'No. Not to him. I don't want this to happen.' I thought again as I was about to attack Nastu. I tried my hardest to stop my body. It worked but only for a few minutes. Nastu took this chance to get up and attack me. I was sent flying a good 30 ft. away. I layed there for awhile. This was what I wanted to do. Just lay there. But i couldn't. I stood up just as Mylic was announcing the winner.

**No one's POV**

When Ulyc didn't stand up, Mylic announced the winner. "The winner i-" She said but was suddenly interrupted by a sound. Rubble fell of her arms as she stood up. Ulyc charged at Nastu and attacked with-out warning. Hit after hit, it never ended. Her last three blows did the most damage. Fist of the Celestial Dragon and Roar of the Celestial Dragon were very powerful attacks but the last one could kill. "Flame of the Celestial Dragon!" shouted Ulyc. As the golden and silver flames faded, Nastu was on the ground, life-less. "The winner by death is Ulyc!" shouted Mlyc. "No. No! NO!" shouted Ulyc. Her voice began as a whisper but soon grew into a shriek. "Not like this. It's not supposed to end like this!" she shouted with an enraged voice. Everyone looked at her. "Uho. The spell is breaking." mumbled Mylc. "What spell?" asked Gray. "T-The controlling spell?" answered Mlyc. "Does that mean you used a random person from the street to fight Nastu?" asked and enraged Erza. "Pft. Please. The girl wasn't _random. _Though she was important to you guys." replied Mlyc. "Wait a minute. Lucy disappeared right before the fight. And Ulyc has the exact same eyes and hair as Lucy." said Lentor. Realization dawned on the three. "Ulyc is Lucy!" Erza shouted in realization. "And _Ulyc_ is an anagram for _Lucy!" shouted Gray. _They all stared at Lucy with wide eyes. She was sobbing with Nastu's head on her lap. Suddenly the sobbing stopped and Lucy faced Lentor. "Gomenasai, Nee-san." Lucy said while smiling. Tears streamed down her face as she began chanting a spell in an dead language.


	6. Chapter 6

Shup? Anyways i wanna hear what you guys think a bout the story so please leave a comment or review! It really helps! Thank for reading!

_That dead language. I was gonnna use Latin for it but nah._

Now onto the story! ^ v ^

* * *

_"O Goddess of Death,_  
_Show yourself!_  
_I have a trade and am in need of you!_  
_Show yourself!_" Lucy shouted as a magic circle appeared. It wrapped around her as tears flowed down her cheeks. The circle floated up and disappeared. After a few seconds a young girl showed up. She had pale yellow, flowing hair, pale skin and green eyes. She was wearing a black knee-length halter top dress with a pair of black combat boots that ended just below her knees.

"You have a trade for me?" the girl asked. Her voice was a bit deep yet soft. "Yes. I want to trade my life for his." Lucy responded. Gray and Erza's eyes widened. "No! Lucy don't do it!" they hollered.

"My name is Vita and I accept," was Vita's answer.

"How ironic. You take lives yet your name mean is Eva. Meaning 'Giver of Life'." sneered Lentor as tears dropped down from her eyes.

"Damn you! Your trying to take her away from me _again_!" Lentor screamed.

"Do you not remember? The first time was when she tried to revive _you_! But she did not die, she was half dead. She is special and shall never die from my hands. No, it will be the one she loves most." Eva replied while fading away. Suddenly Lucy screamed and fell limp on the floor. At the same time, Natsu's wounds were healing at a rapid rate and soon, he looked like he was never here.

"Lucy!" all three shouted. '_Damn it! I can't go to her yet. Tch._' thought Lentor as she left the room. Erza and Gray ran into the ring and to Lucy. They checked her pulse.

"Thank god. She's still alive," sighed Erza. "Oi! Natsu! Wake up!" shouted Gray. Erza put Lucy's hed on her lap as Natsu started to wake up. "Wha-what?! Where am I? Where's Lucy?!" Natsu shouted as he jumped to his feet. His eyes widened in shock when they fell upon Lucy. He scanned over her body a grimaced. It was cut and bruised everywhere. She looked ghostly pale and the was blood seeping out of her wounds in small rivers. "N-nee san," she mumbled in her sleep. "Damn it! Where the hell is Lentor! Her sister needs her!" shouted Gray s his eyes angrily scanned over the surrounding area. They were teleported back to the grassy plain. "Right here," came a calm voice.

"Where the hell were you! Your sister needs you and you disappear!" shouted Natsu while the other two glared at her.

"You fools. Look around you. What do you see now?" she asked. They looked around the plain. Everything was the same-from the oak and pine tress to the flowers that blossomed around them. Their face expressions twisted into confusion. Suddenly they heard tiny roaring and growling. They just noticed the different types of dragons all around them. They ranged from every color and size of the world. The only thing that was the same was their scowls. The baby dragons formed a circle with one opening and more of them chased Gray, Erza, and Nastu out-leaving Lucy lying in the middle. When the three were out, they closed the circle and expanded. More baby dragons filled in the expanding gaps and six dragons landed around her. The first one was red and his magic circles were red and looked like lames. The one on the right of him was silver-grey and had metal like strips going down its body. The one on the left was a very light blue, almost white."Igneel! Metalicana! Grandeeney!" shouted Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

They didn't recgonise the other three. The forth dragon was a brown and had patches of green on him like grass was growing on him. The fifth dragon was a persian blue and had a flame on its tail that looked like it was made of water. The last on was right in front of Lucy. It had golden scales and blakc-blue marakings on its body in the shape of stars and moons. It had had a mane of threads in the same color. They did everything they could and did healing spells on her. Their eyes softened and the mages could do nothing but watch. The dragons were taking care of Lucy like she was their own child.

* * *

Haha. I had to stop it here! Sorry. I will start on the next chapter right after I upload this one! As you know, I put my other stories on hiatus so I could finish this one! Please forgive me for neglecting this one! I'm REALLY SORRY!

Please review! It tells me what you think and helps with them story!

Reviews, constructive criticism, and questions welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! :D


	7. Chapter 7

YO! Sorry for the late update! Busy with school work lately. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
(Flames will be ignored)

I don't own Fairy Tail...

* * *

When Lucy awoke, they were back in the guild. She looked around and saw her sister, Lentor, sleeping on the bed. Lucy smiled and shook her awake. "Wake up Nee-san," she whispered softly. Lentor smiled and hugged Lucy like crazy. "You're awake! I was so worried! You were asleep for a month! I-I thought you wouldn't wake up..." Lentor sobbed at the end.

"Nee-san. I'm fine. Stop crying. Where did my strong, heroic big sister go?" Lucy asked softy. "You're right. Gomen," Lentor apologized for no reason. Lucy waved it off and the two headed down stairs. The guild cheered when they saw Lucy, full healed and kicking. Lentor got defensive when Natsu walked up to Lucy.

"Lucy, please listen to me! I'm sorry for what I did! Please!" he shouted constantly. After a few more minutes of his pleas, Lucy motioned for Lentor to move aside. Natsu got down on one knee and said, "Lucy. I'm so sorry for what I did. It was wrong and while you were gone, I realised something. I love you. I don't love anyone else, only you. I know what I did left a scar but please, please forgive me. From the bottom of my heart please," Natsu begged.

Lucy didn't realize it but tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you-" Lucy began. At those words, Natsu's face fell but he soon grinned as more words spilled out of her mouth. "-but, we can start over again," she finished. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy said and hand her hand out. NAtsu grabbed it and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ch'ya!"

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Lucy was sitting on a chair with a cushion in the house she shared with Natsu. They were now engaged and there was another secret she had to tell her fiance. Lentor came over about and hour ago.

Her eyes landed on Lucy and they softened. "Lucy. I'm happy for you, but we have to leave now. They managed to track us down," stated Lentor with an serious tone. "How? I though we erased all our information," Lucy replied. Lentor sighed and explained that they had set spies in towns all over Fiore.

They decided that they were to leave the guild after erasing their memories. They stood and left for the guild. After traveling up the hill, the two opened the door with a dramatic flare. They stepped down into the guild and the members cheered for the up coming wedding. "Congrats!" "I'm so happy for you!" and thing like that were thrown around the guild hall. She smiled sadly as Team Natsu walked up to her.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something," she stated after taking a deep breath. "What is it Luce?" he asked with a wide grin. "I'm...pregnant," she said very calmly. "I'm going to be a daddy?! That's great!" he shouted in joy. He began dancing around and shouting in joy. The guild joined in after hearing the news. "I just thought you should know before I leave," she said quietly. It was quiet but Natsu could still hear in with his dragon senses.

"W-What do you mean by 'leaving'?" he asked. "Gomen," was her only reply. Her eyes were filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Lucy, you know what to do," stated Lentor. Lucy nodded.

"Gates of Memory,  
I take their memories.  
Head my plea,  
answer my call!"

A magical circle formed around her and expanded. Master looked on from the second story. His eye brows furrowed as he watched the spell commence. He understood, Lentor and Lucy had broken too many promises to dark guilds. They were on the run but he wondered how Lucy would be. She was pregnant now. Now the guild were after them and this was for the safety of the guild and for Lucy and her child.

A tall woman with red hair appeared. She had misty purple eyes and shell pink lips. She wore a pure ice blue dress and white combat boots. "Take all their memories about me and Lentor, but leave one special moment," Lucy stated shakily. "I hear you. I shall commence," she said plainly. She crouched on one knee and put both her hands at her sides. Her eyes shined then she stood up.

She nodded, signaling she was done. The entire guild passed out. Lucy turned to Master. She smiled a smile that could compete with Natsu's. They both raised their right hands and pointed their index fingers up along with their thumbs. Their marks faded away like glitter. With that they left the guild.

* * *

**Ehh. I got tired and all. Maybe i'm just lazy or something. This could be the end but I might make and epilouge for this story.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought about this story! ^^**


	8. Epilouge

**Hi hi! I'm decided that i'm going to finish this story then, Ghost. Anyway this is the epilouge. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**7 Years Later...**

The guild was partying like usual. Their memories of Lucy and Lentor were erased from their memories. They guild was in one of their usual all out brawls when the door suddenly slammed open.

A seven year old girl stood at the door. Her pale blonde hair was left down with two small pony tails on the sides of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes were fierce yet warm and kind at the same time. Behind her was another woman. She looked around 25 and had golden blonde hair. Her chocolate eyes were warm and slightly glazed over with tears.

"Tadaima Fairy Tail!" the older women announced loudly. "Who are you?" asked Levy. "Are you a new member?" asked Natsu with a grin. "That's right, I kept their memories...Release!" she shouted and a magic circle appeared and circled around the guild. When it disappeared, everyone collapsed.

"Lucy, child, you have got to stop doing that to them," came an old voice from the bar counter. The two figures walked towards the old man. "Ehehe. Gomen. Master, this is Luna Dragneel," Lucy said proudly. She gently pushed the girl forward. Luna's eyes turned kind as she smiled at the old man.

"Ohiyo." she greeted him. "Ohiyo. Would you like to be a family member?" Master responded. "Hai!" she shouted cheerfully. Master grabbed the magical stamp and asked her what color and where she would like the stamp.

"I want it red on my right hand!" she said excitedly. He nodded and set to work. By the time he was done, the members of Fairy Tail had woken up. "What's going on?" asked Erza sleepily. "What happened?" asked Gray.

"L-Luce? Is t-that you?" Natsu asked hopefully. "Tadaima." came her happy response. He ran towards her and she hugged him when he was close enough. "Luce! Why'd you go? Where'd you go?" he asked.

"Wait. I want to introduce you to someone first, come out Luna. Come meet your daddy," she coaxed a small girl from behind her. Luna and Natsu stared at each other for at least five minutes. "D-Daddy?" she asked. "Lu-chan, is that her?" asked Levy. Lucy grinned like there was no tomorrow and nodded.

The duo kept staring at each other before Luna ran towards Natsu shouting, "Daddy!" Natsu crouched down to catch her and spun her around. She cied into his shoulder for what seemed like hours while the guild watched the father-daughter scene. "She so cute!" Natsu whispered loudly once Luna fell asleep. "Don't you agree Happy?" he asked his blue exceed. "Aye!Much cuter than her father!" Happy shouted while flying around the guild.

From the day, the small family of four lived in peace...

* * *

**Ending sucked I know. Anyway please review! I really want to know what you think of this story!**


End file.
